boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
The Curse of the Vampire Bot
The Curse of the Vampire Bot is the seventh episode of Bolts and Blip, introducing Dr. Blood and his minion D-Gor. Appearing in Featured Characters *Blip (main protagonist) *Helsing V (supporting protagonist) (debut) Minor Characters *Iron Maidens *Gridiron Antagonists *Dr. Blood (main antagonist) (full debut) *Infected Thunderbolts **Saedee (main vampire) **Bolts **Welder **Zack-7 **Steve **Other random members *D-Gor *Bat Bot Synopsis Saedee is infected with the V4 Vampire virus by the evil Dr. Blood. Blip is helped by a mysterious vampire hunter and must rid the Thunderbolts of the vampire curse before it is too late for everyone. Plot In a dark, Thunderbolts dressing room during a lightning storm, Welder tells a scary tale about a vampire bot feasting on a victim (which foreshadows the plot). It scares the listeners (except Blip) the first time, but when Saedee arrives to ask if the story actually scared them, the team denied that they were frightened in the first place. Even Welder thought that the story was stupid and asked who would be afraid of vampires. The scene now focuses on a shaking, cringing and frightened Bolts, who obviously believed in such a tale. Blip and Saedee ensured that vampire bots aren't real and that it was just a story. The latter then offered to go have a cup of oil and they all left. At the same time, a mysterious bat looking robot hung upside down and spied on the three bots. The scene then moves to two people watching its point of view from a red screen. The first one laughed evilly and then says to the smaller one that he could laugh too. The latter apologizes and they laughed evilly. As they spied on Saedee, who came back, the small robot revealed to be D-Gor in the intro asked why was the man revealed to be Dr. Blood in the intro watching upside down. The latter then commands the bat bot to rotate its head and to administer the V-4 Vampire Virus to Saedee. It swoops in and bites Saedee in the neck, transforming her into a vampire. The new vampire-bot asks what was Dr. Blood's bidding. She then bashes her head on a locker door, grabs a pair of brief shaped shorts and wears it on her head. Blood noted that there were a few bugs to be worked out, but despite that he gladly shouted that it works. The two laugh and D-Gor says that shorts are funny. Dr. Blood jiggles his head, saying he' not laughing at the shorts. Dr. Blood then laughs maniacally. Soon, Saedee comes in the dressing room, says good morning and does a flip. Blip says he thought she was tired and she said it was amazing how a full night's recharge can do for her. Her eyes turn red and she speaks in a demonic voice; she must crush all enemies and carry out the master's plan. She performs another stunt within the dressing room and goes to the field for combat. Steve comes and asks if those are his shorts on her head. Later, after Klank introduces that the match is about deciding what coffee is better, the new Saedee is seen effortlessly beating the Iron Maidens. Seeing her strange behavior , Blip asks Gridiron about it, but he replies that as long as she's leaving other teams in the loser dust, he doesn't give two lag-nuggets. Steve comes in and tells that those are his short, to which Gridiron replies that's not something he'd admit if he were him. However, Steve is fine and says he bought another pair. Saedee rusts two Iron Maidens and hands the cup of coffee to Welder and he scores. As he celebrates, Saedee bites Welder and he transforms into a vampire-bot, quickly grabbing shorts out of nowhere. After Blip says that was odd, Steve agrees and asks how did he get his shorts, too. After the game, the Thunderbolts are seen walking across the hallway, celebrating all except for Saedee and Welder, who remain emotionless from the virus. Blip compliments Saedee, but assures that it was nothing more than a friend's compliment. Saedee says she has a secret ans tells him to come back to the locker room. She then assumes the red eyes from the virus and speaks in her demonic voice, adding that she'll dispense it to him. Blip becomes unsure from the change and says maybe later. She then tells the Thunderbolts to come to the locker room so that she may administer the correct procedures. Welder clarifies in his demonic voice that she means to instruct them with her new superior skills. Saedee says yes and adds "something like that". After the Thunderbolts enter the room, Blip tells Bolts he wanted to talk to him about the vampire stuff. Bolts assures him not to worry, since he was over it. He adds it really was a load of scrap. Blip agrees. Suddenly, Blip hears screaming and panic inside the room and stumbles upon a robot in a trench coat with a big hat. Blip, startled by him asked who he was. The robot replied that he was a friend, but when Blip says they never met, he calls himself a stranger and adds that a stranger is a friend he hasn't met yet, to which Blip says it was fair enough. He then warns Blip that he was in grave danger. Blip asks how he knew his name and he replies he knows many things and he introduces himself as Helsing V (five), a vampire hunter. Blip reads his card out loud: Helsing V, vampire hunter and pool cleaner. Helsing explains that cleaning pools is a side business and vampire hunting was seasonal. He warns him again, telling that he and his team were in great danger and that Saedee was infected with the V-4 virus. Blip says he doesn't believe in vampire stuff. Helsing tries to convince him by mentioning her behavior and her sudden new found energy even though she said she was tired. Blip replies that she just made up and excuse to not go out with him, like she always does. After that statement, Blip commented on how pathetic that sounded. Helsing tells him he may not believe him now, but he will be watching and if he needed help, he just has to call his number. He adds that if he gets a voicemail, leave a message. He greets farewell, throws a smoke bomb below him and disappears. Blip complimented his exit. He enters the room and begins to talk about the person he met, but only to meet all of the Thunderbolts with glaring red eyes and shorts on their heads. As they corner him, Saedee asks what did this friend of his say. He nervously replies that Helsing said she was turned into a vampire. She tells that he must become one of them and the Thunderbolts chant, "ONE OF US" two times. Blip says he's already on the team, but asks what was going on. She asks if he wanted to spend more time with her and the team chants "TIME WITH HER" twice. Blip, intimidated, says maybe. Saedee then asks if he wanted to join the forces of evil and wear plaid metal shorts on his head. Blip is now convinced that they were vampires and quickly exits the room. Saedee contacts Dr. Blood and reports that the Blip unit escaped and they have failed him. At his lair, Dr. Blood tells them to stick to the plan and everything was going well; except for the shorts on their heads. As Bat Bot attacks Saedee, D-Gor serves Blood some heart shaped cookies. Dr. Blood asks what was the next step and he replies to infect General Gridiron. Dr. Blood explains through him, he'll control the whole team and then all the teams which will then spread to both the moon and the world and the solar system and then the galaxy. Dr. Blood then asks what was bigger than the galaxy but not quite the whole universe. Even though D-Gor didn't have an answer, Blood announced he'll control that, too. But, he ordered everyone to take off the shorts, but the vampire-bots wanted to keep them. Then they all storm out of the room menacingly. Soon, Steve comes in with a laundry basket and finds that all his shorts are gone. He becomes curious about what keeps happening to his plaid shorts. Meanwhile, Blip was running to avoid the vampires in a panic. He calls Helsing and reports that his whole team has shorts on their heads. Helsing supposedly asks if Blip wanted his pool cleaned, but Blip said no. Soon, at Helsing's place, the latter tells he was monitoring the "vampire master's" transmissions and he found out that they plan to infect Gridiron. Blip says they'll take over, but he stops and asks what was bigger than a galaxy but not quite the whole universe. Ignoring that question, Helsing explains the virus transmits itself via nanobots and implants itself through the central core, to which Blip didn't understand. He further tells that he can make an antivirus, but he'll need a sample from the hydraulic fluid from an infected robot. Blip commented that it sounded dangerous. Helsing asked Blip who would be the easiest to overcome in battle and who is also weak, bumbling and easily confused. The target would obviously be Bolts. Later, they enter Blip and Bolts' house to search for the latter. The room is totally dark and they used flashlights to see. Blip tried to lure Bolts out by asking if he was here while Helsing took a look at a Tigrr Jaxxon bobble head. Blip accidentally trips on something and crashes into random objects around the room. They then hear a screeching noise and Helsing fires his crossbow at its direction. It was a false alarm, because it was actually Squeaker who made the noise. Blip removes the restraint from Helsing's arrow, but the effort launched him off in the opposite direction to Squeaker. Helsing carrys the mouse and it starts to growl. Blip takes Squeaker from him, but he continued to growl. Immediately after they look at the ceiling, Bolts lunges at the two, tosses Helsing aside and tackles Blip. As Helsing tries to aim his crossbow, he orders Blip to keep Bolts still, which he was actually trying to do. As Bolts looms over him, Helsing fires restraints that keep him onto the wall. This angers Bolts and he says that wasn't cool. Blip retorts that trying to bite his roommate wasn't cool. As Helsing takes a sample with a syringe, Bolts cries that all robots will bow before the "great one" and that the process was starting to hurt. After he puts it in a computer, Blip says that he sees little bats. Helsing corrects him that they were control nanobots. Helsing tells him that the signal is too weak to reach the vampire master and explains that they have a localized transceiver. Blip didn't understand that, so Helsing clarified that the signal is coming from the first vampire that bit them, which was Saedee. He tries to tell his plan, but due to the danger of Bolts eavesdropping on them, they go somewhere else, with Squeaker guarding Bolts. Outside, he explains that they must deliver the antivirus straight into the heart with a spear. Blip didn't want to impale Saedee so he told him there must be another way, even when Helsing said there wasn't. Then, Helsing said there might be, but it will be even more dangerous. They run off, while Squeaker attacked Bolts. At Dr. Blood's Lair, Blood asked Saedee if everything was going according to plan. She said that the coach will be here any minute. Blood then asked if nobody was the wiser, besides the shorts on the head and she replied almost nobody. The exception was Steve, who said that those are his shorts. Welder stretches his head and bites his neck and Steve, now a vampire says that he had another pair and puts his new pair of shorts on his head. Dr. Blood becomes angry at the shorts bug. Soon, Gridiron comes in. He tells the team that thanks to a few antics, they actually have a chance of not biting a toaster's crumb pan and asked how does that make them feel, but with no response. He shouts "HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?!" and the team replies "like biting your neck" in a demonic voice. Gridiron says wrong, but it was a good try. In an instant, they all grab Gridiron and prepare to bite him. Fortunately, Blip and Helsing arrive to stop them. Gridiron becomes angry and confused and Helsing restrains him with his arrows by the mouth. Blip mentions that nobody's ever got him to shut up before and Helsing replied it would have been easier if he wasn't yelling all the time. They dodge Ratch-8, who tried to ram them. Helsing tells him to reach the lead vampire. Blip dodges attacks from the other ones and faces Saedee. He says he's not afraid to use the spear. However, Saedee tells him to think of all the fun they could have together, be his best friend and go to the holo-movies together and hold his hand in a non-teammate sort of way. Blip is seemingly persuaded and says he can't drive a stake into her and that she doesn't have the heart to bite him. She then says she does and bite Blip, confusing Gridiron some more. After she finishes her feast, she wipes her mouth. Blip gets up and laughs. He says it was just like they planned. Saedee questions him. Helsing explains he injected it in Blip's hydraulic fluid. Blip then said that she got more than just Blip juice; she got a thousand tiny bat hunters. Saedee screams loudly, holding her throat and falling on the floor. On Dr. Blood's computer, he sees his nanobots being killed by the antivirus and shouts "no" in defeat. D-Gor shouts "no" too and bangs on the controls, only to be met with a smack on the head. The Thunderbolts are all cured. Welder asked why are shorts on his head. Steve grabs them and tells that those were his shorts, to which Welder is disgusted. Blip becomes worried about an unconscious Saedee, but then she regains consciousness and tells him that this was uncomfortably close. Blip hugs Saedee, only to bet met with the same comment. Helsing tells Blip he tracked the signal to Dr. Blood's lair and they race out the door, not before Blip tells the Thunderbolts to tell Gridiron this wasn't his idea. Gridiron then begins to steam up. The two manage to enter, but to no avail as Dr. Blood took his lab elsewhere, with the equipment ripped out and trash left on the floor. Blip find the mark of Dr. Blood and comments on how lame on how he used marker to draw it and not real blood. Helsing tells him he may be a lame tagger, but he's still out there and as long as he's there he will be watching. He says farewell, and uses the smoke bomb exit. Blip tells him to wait and asks how will he contact him. Helsing comes back and tells him to call his number. He becomes disappointed, as he has run out of smoke pellets. He tells Blip to turn around and exits through the door. At the diner, Welder tells Blip there was no such thing as vampires. Blip says he didn't believe either, to which Welder said that wasn't the point. Saedee comes to thank Blip for saving her. Blip asks if it would mean she would go out with him. She says no and gives him a "nice, but professionally distant" gift. He opens it up to find a pair of shorts. He says that maybe Bolts will want these. Just then, he remembers he forgot to release Bolts from the restraints. At their house, Bolts is heard asking anyone to get him down as Squeaker growls at him. Bolts then asks why did his shorts smell like Steve and the door closes. Trivia *This is not the first time Dr. Blood has appeared. He was briefly mentioned in Little Squeaker. *Helsing's name is based off of Van Helsing, a character in the Dracula books.wikipedia:Bolts_and_Blip#Minor_and_reocurring_characters *D-Gor's name is a parody of Igor, a minion who serves an evil scientist.wikipedia:Bolts_and_Blip#Main_Characters *William H. Gates is mentioned by Gridiron in this episode, the father of co-founder of Microsoft, Bill Gates. *A running gag in this episode is that the virus has a bug which forces its hosts to wear Steve's shorts on their heads. *Saedee's voice is deformed, then it becomes normal for sometime and gets deformed again. *Bolts had no voice change when he lunged at Helsing and Blip. He then had a demonic voice when he was defeated. *The random Thunderbolts members had no uniforms. *A reference to Slumdog Millionaire is mentioned as Slumbot Millionaire by Blip asking Saedee out. Gallery See: The Curse of the Vampire Bot/Gallery References Category:Episodes